Head Radio
Head Radio is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description The station's DJs include Eddie Symons (GTA 1), Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro (GTA 2), and Michael Hunt (GTA III and LCS). Head Radio began broadcasting in 1941 and by 2001 is one of a number of radio stations owned by Love Media. The Head Radio Headquarters are located in Bayano, Industrial District, Anywhere City (GTA 2) and in Harwood, Portland, Liberty City (GTA III and LCS). Playlist :Unless noted, the year of release for these songs is that of their respective games (GTA 1: 1997, GTA 2: 1999, GTA III: 2001, GTA Liberty City Stories: 2005). :Authors of the songs, at the side, in superscript (unless it is a licensed song). :1 - This is a licensed song. ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' * Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" (C.Conner) * Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" (Grant Middleton) * Ohjaamo - "Complications" (C.Conner) ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' :Songs with Phanny Joe Styles: *Apostles of Funk - "Yellow Butter" (S. Ross) *Pussywillows - "Real Love" (C. Conner) *Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" 1 *The One - "Southpark" (C. Conner) :Songs with Johnny Riccaro: *Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" (1996) 1 *Flytronix - "Pendulum" (1998) 1 *Anna - "Do It On Your Own" (C. Conner) *Testing - "My Tiny World" (C. Conner) ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Dil-Don't - "Stripe Summer" (Craig Conner) * Whatever - "Good Thing" (Allan Walker, Craig Conner) * Craig Gray - "Fade Away" (Stuart Ross) * Conor and Jay - "Change" (Craig Conner, Julie Wemyss) * Frankie Fame - "See Through You" (Craig Conner) * Scatwerk - "Electronic Go Go" (Stuart Ross) * Dezma - "Life Is But A Mere Supply" (Craig Conner) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Conor and Jay - "Train" * Cloud 19 - "The One For Me" * Purser - "Feel The Pain" * L. Marie + Raff - "Free Yourself" * 15 Ways - "Drive" * Rosco Stow - "Welcome to the Real World" * Vanilla Smoothie - "Keep Dreaming" Gallery Head Radio gta2.png|Heard Radio logo in GTA 2 HeadRadioHeadquarters-GTAIII.png|Head Radio Headquarters in Portland, Liberty City (GTA III) Head_Radio_logo_(GTA3).jpg|Head Radio logo in GTA III head radio beta.jpg|Head Radio Beta in GTA III. Hd r lcs.png|Head Radio logo in GTA Liberty City Stories Headlit.png|Head Radio logo in GTA III(HD Icon) Glitches *In the iOS version of GTA III, while listening to this station, the radio station will reset if the player presses the radar. Video ''GTA III'' Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack: ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' GTA Liberty City Stories soundtrack: Trivia *Head Radio is one of three radio stations in the Grand Theft Auto series to cross universes, the others being Radio Los Santos and WCTR. The station was due to appear in GTA IV but was dropped during development. *In GTA 2, the radio has 2 alternating DJs, Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro, and the radio changes its music genres depending on who's in charge. *In GTA 2 the song "Taxi Drivers" was censored in the PlayStation version of the game. Swear words were interrupted by the sounds of horns. *"Complications" by Ohjaamo can be heard briefly during Jill Tasker's weather report on Rockstar Radio. *The radio of GTA Advance includes an instrumental version of Apostles of Funk's "Yellow Butter". *The GTA Liberty City Stories logo for Head Radio says "Give Head Radio A Listen This Weekend". "Giving Head" is a slang term for oral sex. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, Conor and Jay's and Purser's singles can be seen advertised on billboards throughout Liberty City. Purser's is advertised as "Feel the Pain". *Before the song "Take the Pain" by Purser plays, Michael makes a reference to the song by . This song would later be featured in the soundtrack for Los Santos Rock Radio in the PS4, Xbox One & PC versions of GTA V. *"The One for Me", "Take the Pain" and "Drive" are available as ringtones in GTA IV. *The Head Radio playlists from GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories are available to download from iTunes. *The logo for Head Radio in GTA 2 is somewhat phallic-shaped. Additionally, the man's head by itself also resembles a penis, with the chin being the tip. *In GTA IV, it is possible to see the album for "Feel the Pain" by Purser in various bars and safehouses, alongside other 3D Universe singles. See Also *Lips 106 - a Top 40 pop radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flashback FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA III and '70s pop in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Emotion 98.3 - an '80s soft pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - an '80s new wave and synthpop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and pop radio in GTA San Andreas. *Vice City FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop radio in GTA V. External Links *'Grand Theft Auto III: Music from Head Radio' on iTunes *'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - Music from Head Radio' on iTunes Navigation de:Head Radio es:Head Radio fi:Head Radio fr:Head Radio nl:Head Radio pl:Head Radio pt:Head Radio ru:Head Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2 Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Radio Stations in GTA 1 Category:Beta Radio Stations Category:Pop Stations